twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Easter eggs
Easter eggs are small and hidden messages, coincidences, or even mistakes in films and their DVDs. ''Twilight'' Easter eggs in Twilight, in no particular order. *When Bella goes to the Cullens' house, on the dining table, there is a chess board with red and white pieces on the kitchen table (referring to the cover of Breaking Dawn). *When Edward is 'sleeping' in the hospital, there is an enlarged version of Alice's drawing on a canvas above him. *When Bella is hospitalized, the fight scene with James is playing on the TV. *If one looks closely, Victoria can be seen amongst the crowd at the prom. *In the film, Bella reads page 135 of the book she buys about vampires; this is the same page number of when she finds out about vampires in Twilight. *Near the door of Bella's room, there is a picture of a wolf. This is a foreshadowing of New Moon. *In the hospital hallway, there is a sign that says "Sleep Disorders Center"; this could be a hint to Edward not needing to sleep. *In the same sign it also says cardiovascular problems maybe referring to vampires needing to feed on blood. *Bella says to Charlie: "Be careful," and he replies: "Always am." They repeat the same lines in New Moon. *When Bella is searching for a book about vampires, just above the website she clicks is the one for Little, Brown, the publishers of the ''Twilight'' novels. *Stephenie Meyer makes a cameo appearance at the diner in the Lodge. She is sitting at the counter with her laptop as the waitress says, "Here's your veggie plate, Stephenie." *At the end of the film, Edward says, "I leave you alone for two minutes, and the wolves descend." This is obviously a reference to Jacob becoming a wolf in New Moon. *When Bella drops an apple in the cafeteria, Edward holds it in the same position as the Twilight book cover. *Stephenie Meyer receives a "veggie plate" at the diner, in reference to Edward being a "vegetarian" vampire. *During the baseball scene, after Carlisle sets up bases and is up to bat, Edward and Emmett can be seen starting to run in the background, but stopping before the close up. (1:16:9) *When Carlisle bit Edward, he whispered something into his ear. The first time it was "I'm sorry" then "My son". On about the fifth take he said, "It'll be okay." *When Edward enters the cafeteria, Robert Pattinson's sister, Lizzie, can be heard singing vocals on the soundtrack. *In almost every scene involving a television, the ending ballet studio scene is being played. *In the hospital, Edward's eyes are blue instead of gold and later they turn gold again. *In the scene where Bella goes to the Cullens house for the first time, when Nikki Reed's character had to break the bowl, she actually cut her hands. This is why she is wearing gloves for the scene in the film. *When Edward tells Bella "you better hold on tight, spider monkey" you can see his harness pulling his shirt up. *In the baseball scene, Victoria can be seen holding a crystal ball, they used a crystal ball in the filming, but it has been edited to look like a baseball. (1:20:11) *If one notices Bella only eats veggies or fruit in reference to Edward being a "vegetarian" vampire. *When Bella and Charlie enter Forks at the start of the movie the log truck has no driver. *When Edward visits Bella for the first time, when Billy and Jacob come over, when Edward is driving away and staring at Billy you can see the camera crew's reflection in the window. *In the book it is mentioned Billy can't drive but he is driving in the movie. ''New Moon'' Easter eggs in New Moon, in no particular order. *In Port Angeles, when Jessica says: "I've got things going on, too", she also says really quickly, "Mike says he just wants to be friends." This is difficult to catch the first time. *When Bella and Jacob are talking, before Edward calls, an apple is sitting on the windowsill. This may be a reference to the Twilight book cover. *As the months pass and Bella is sitting at the window, the pictures on her walls slowly disappear. (They also said it in the making of.) *A poster for Love Spelled Backwards is Love can be seen in the movie theater. *A poster for Face Punch can be seen outside as Mike and Jake talk. *As Jacob and Paul fight, the camera topples about 90°. This was later said in the commentary to be a joke, as it is meant to look like the wolves knocked the camera over, as it would be impossible because they are computer animated. *As Carlisle is pulling the glass from Bella's arm, the camera shows a picture of the bowl in which the glass is getting put into. The blood and white gauze looks like the petals of a red and white ruffled tulip (flower on cover of New Moon). *The gauze and the blood also looks like a heart, which is going up in flames. *Just before Jacob almost kisses Bella, he says "Kwop kilawtley", which means "stay with me forever" in Quileute. *The music playing in the elevator at Volterra is called "Die Fledermaus", which means "the bat" in German. The Volturi made humans believe that vampires can turn into bats so people won't discover the existence of real vampires. ''Eclipse'' Easter eggs in[[Eclipse (film)| Eclipse]], in no particular order. *Bella retrieves a note from her drawer that happens to be from Jacob -- the same note that is used as the prologue of the Eclipse. Just as in the novel, lines of text are crossed out rather than erased. *When Billy tells the histories of the tribe, you can see him holding a little bag on a cord around his neck. It's barely noticeable in the movie. In the book though, they mention this little bag which supposedly contains vampire ashes. *In Jacob's room, when Bella visits him after he's been hurt, you can see a painting of La Push beach. ''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' Easter eggs in Breaking Dawn - Part 1, in no particular order. *Stephenie Meyer is seen as a wedding guest. Screenwriter Melissa Rosenberg, co-producer Bill Bannerman and producer Wyck Godfrey also make guest appearances at the wedding. *During their honeymoon, Bella has a dream that her and Edward play chess using a red and white chess set (like the one presented on the book's cover). *The quilt that Renee gives to Bella in the Eclipse Florida trip scene can be seen again when pregnant Bella is laying on the couch. *After the wedding reception, as Edward and Bella drive into the night off to their honeymoon, you can see reflections of the Rio landmark Cristo Redentor statue in the car window. They are still in the Pacific Northwest; the statue has been composited with CGI over the reflection of the conferous forest silhouette. *Renesmee's reflection in Jacob's wolf eyes during the imprinting and flashforward sequence is much like the reflection of Bella in Jacob's eyes in New Moon *After Edward and Bella have exchanged their vows and kiss, we hear the soundtrack "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine. The same song is played in Twilight when they dance at the prom. ''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Easter eggs in Breaking Dawn - Part 2, in no particular order. *Bella's eyes are yellow when she drops Renesmee and Jacob off at Charlie's place. Later when she meets J. Jenks her eyes are brown. Later on Christmas Day Bella is again wearing brown contacts for Charlie. *When Bella drives back from Seattle an 80 km/h sign is posted along the winding road. Speed is measured in imperial units in Washington State, hence the sign should be in miles per hour (50 or 55 mph). *Neither Bella or Edward glitter from direct sunlight in the final meadow scene. This is in contrast to the meadow scene at the beginning of Eclipse where Edward sparkles from even a tiny bit of sun. Bella glitters earlier in the movie when she stands in a shaft of sunlight coming through the forest right after the arm-wrestling scene. *It's snowing lightly throughout the final confrontation with the Volturi. Yet there's absolutely no accumulation of snow on any of the vampires or werewolves in the field. This is in contrast to the "snowflake" scene with Bella, Renesmee, Irina and Jake – in that scene snow does accumulate on the characters. *There's a book entitled "Blood" among the medical books. This book can be seen during the Immortal Children scene and it's on the bookshelf behind Edward. In the cottage, Bella goes to the bookshelf. The books "The Ignorance of Blood" by Robert Wilson and the tragic "The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrun" by J.R.R. Tolkien can be seen on the bookshelf. *When the Volturi confront Sasha about creating the immortal child Vasilii they are all speaking English. They really should be speaking Slovakian or another central European language. English subtitles are used in other scenes with foreign languages, for example when Edward speaks Portuguese in Breaking Dawn Part 1. *There's a baseball in the bookshelf, on the bottom shelf, on top of a pile of books at the right side. It's clearly seen beside Renesmee in the sequence where they are measuring her height, when Renesmeee grows rapidly over time. The baseball is a clear reference to the ball game the Cullens played in the first Twilight film. *Stefan and Vladimir do not sparkle in direct sunlight when they are being chased by wolves in their first scene in the movie. As vampires, both of them should sparkle in sunlight. See also *Parodies Category:Films